The instant invention relates, in general, to a structural component adapted to become a permanent part of a completed building or other structure its function, in particular, being to facilitate assembling and securing the various structural elements employed, i.e. girders, studs, rafters etc. For purposes of illustration, however, the invention is described as used in the construction of a roof truss but it will be understood that the invention is not limited to a roof truss and in fact may have a must broader application in the building industry.
The building art is replete with inventions relating to methods and means for fabricating roof trusses and in particular prefabricated metal trusses designed to be mass produced, to minimize shipping problems and to facilitate assembly at the building site. Typical of these inventions are those described and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,365,579, Dec. 19, 1944; 2,652,599, Sept. 22, 1953; and 3,760,550, Sept. 25, 1973.
However, there is still considerable building being done without the use of prefabricated units and the instant invention is concerned primarily with improved method and means for facilitating this latter type of construction both from the standpoint of ease and accuracy of assembly.